legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
White Land
White Land is very cold and has constant snow fall, making it a popular spot for tourists. It's been debatable on what its planet should be called: either Planet White, where Beastman was attacked by a crocodile, or in Ikran's timeline (based on GP Legend's name) Planet Alcatran; it was where Zoda and Haruka Misaki/Miss Killer spent in permanent cold sleep, Black Shadow began an invasion on its maximum security prison and awakened both enemies in two separate intervals. In F-Zero, White Land appears twice as the last two courses in the Queen League. White Land I has 2 main U-turns and a large amount of Jump pads, Magnets while having a small amount of Snow (Dirt) and slip zones. Afterwards, in White Land II, it features two tight U-turns, more slip zones and Snow (Dirt), and a tricky jump that can only be completed by pulling down on the D-Pad. In F-Zero X, White Land appears 3 times. White Land 1: Dangerous Steps is simple and has a few jumps that can be tricky with too much speed and features a loop, White Land 2: Halfpipe is tricky and is almost entirely a half pipe, and White Land 3 (N64DD EXpansion Kit only) is a star with tons of hazards including slip zones, dirt and mines. White Land never appeared in F-Zero GX, but despite this, there are still beta blueprints for a few tracks. F-Zero GP Legend features two main White Land tracks: White Land - Flower (And it's Expert track) and the original F-Zero White Land II. White Land - Flower (which appears in the Gold Cup) is in the shape of a flower and has a jump near the middle and slip zones. It's Expert version is much harder to navigate with it's larger amount of slip zones and course changes. White Land II has the exact layout from F-Zero except the infamous jump does not need the Down button to land (unless you are using a heavy vehicle). Ikran's F-Zero timeline During the original F-Zero Grand Prix, it was the last 2 courses in the Queen League. Tinsel Steelus had a tough time navigating each, especially White Land II, in which she could never clear the 50-foot gap unlike the other pilots. Her jump height was too short, and she wound up in a severe accident nearly suffering from hypothermia. After that, she quit competing in F-Zero for 13 years, storing her Comet in a nearby garage in Mute City. Since then, she had some neurological trauma, especially whenever a big ravine was seen, like during The Samurai Returns, causing her too turn back and hallucinate the accident; she had developed a phobia because of that incident with large gaps. At one time, Tinsel chased after Rick Wheeler while he was pursuing Jody Summer as she was being ambushed by Zoda. With the Comet's ice jets, she was able to freeze the guns solid, allowing the starship to flee sparing both hapless pilots. It was also featured in Ending it All, where the Dragon Bird was giving off a distress signal received by Clank Hughes' tablet. Tinsel and Leon went on the pursuit, only to fall into a trap set by him and Miss Killer. While Leon kept her busy, Tinsel escaped from the Dark Star Dragon, only to be ransacked into a distant cavern. Rick was about to land the killing blow, even with his machine frozen, but Leon came at the nick of time, only to get injured. Tinsel was able to knock some sense into him, and Rick escorted the duo out before Miss Killer'd notice. In the finale, Rick raced against Tinsel hoping to make her overcome her fears. It was the same White Land course, and thanks to the help of James McCloud's technique on raising the Comet's nose, she took in more air and was finally able to clear the gap! She couldn't be more prouder of herself, and neither could Rick. They also saw a comet soar over them, in which Rick called it the Tinsel Dragon. Category:Worlds and Places Category:Worlds and Places in Ikran's F-Zero timeline